There are presently available different types of alarm or signaling devices used for ice fishing to indicate when a fish has been caught. The most commonly used signal is a tip-up flag which is normally in a hidden down position and which pops up to a signaling position when a fish is caught on the line. Such an arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,297 issued June 2, 1981 to Yates.
The Yates patent further describes the tip-up flag releasing a trigger switch to operate an electric lamp visible in the dark for night fishing.
Arrangements such as that described by Yates require rather complicated set-ups and are not usuable as stated by Yates with a conventional rod and reel, fimilar and acceptable to most fishermen.